The Scholar's Journal
by NobleD93
Summary: He was sent to Thedas to study their culture for a couple of years, and decide whether or not it should be okay to interact with the nations that live there. What this scholar didn't expect was becoming their Herald of Andraste. This place is very strange.
1. Chapter 1

**The Scholar's Journal**

 _He was sent to Thedas to study their culture for a couple of years, and decide whether or not it should be okay to interact with the nations that live there. What this scholar didn't expect was becoming their Herald of Andraste. This place is very strange._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age Series

.

.

.

 _ **2034 WA, Whitesnow 18–Sabath**_

.

I ARRIVED ON SHORE yesterday. Things were too busy to start writing right away but I've taken some notes. Let me just recount my experiences…

It was stormy that night but the **sirens** managed to guide the currents, allowing the boat to safely wash ashore on the beach. Afterwards, they pulled the ship away and I thanked them before I went about on my journey. This land was strange and different from **Valthyria** , but so similar. There are different herbs here and some that are the same.

I took those that were different and encased them into the _pocket_.

The night was still young and so I set up camp. A white deer then came upon my camp; it was no stranger to people since it didn't mind my presence. I offered it water and it drank happily. A friendly deer indeed.

I climbed a tree after putting out the fire and tied myself to the tree with a rope so that I could sleep on the high branch. It was safer that way. This land is still unknown to me, even though the deer is friendly.

The next morning, the white deer was still here on my camp, grazing the grass nearby. I spotted a strange pig–like creature. No fur and it was brown––blending into the forest. I took out my crossbow from the pocket and shot the odd creature. The creature has horrendous feet, but it turned out to be an okay meal. It reminded me of the crispy rodents that the trolls would eat as snacks.

Packing up, the white deer followed me throughout the day as I observe this strange place's new plants, fruits, and creatures. I have yet to stumble to a person.

Then the white deer nudged me and it trotted away into a certain direction. It stopped however and looked at me, as if waiting for me. The deer wanted me follow it and so I went with it.

The white deer took me to a long unseen road through the forest, and then it took off running without any warning. Did it decide to leave me in the middle of nowhere nowhere? One would think me crazy for even following the deer but then I heard fighting not too far away. Climbing up the hill, I saw down below elves fighting a group of four heavily–armed humans, wielding swords and shields.

The elves looked to be innocent, seeing that they weren't as armed as their opponents and plus they had children with them. They were trying to run away, trying to move their caravans––carriages or wagons with red sails on them.

I went down to join, intervening the fight. The elves saw me coming, running toward the attacking humans, then I summoned my shield and spear from out of the fade's pocket. They were stunned as if they've never seen anyone do that. I collided my shield against one of the humans, knocking him back.

The fight seemed to stop if only for a moment to yell. They started to call me an abomination.

These _Templars––_ they are what these humans are called––are very similar to our **Guardians** in Valthyria, except that they consume large amounts of blue lyrium. How can they? Lyrium is quite poisonous. It makes me wonder why they don't use a spirit.

I'll spare you all now from any detail of the fighting. It is quite gruesome and I'm not fond of killing people. In fact, I don't kill people unless it's necessary, but these Templars were deluded. They claim that anyone who don't accept this Maker and those who don't worship this Andraste are all abominations and demon worshippers.

Once the Templars were killed, the elves gathered around me curiously. I have to say, they are shorter than me. I happened to tower over them by half a foot.

"Thank you for helping us in our dire of need, stranger. May I ask the name of our savior?" An older female asked as she approached me.

"My name is Elrond, and I come from the lands of Valthyria." I told her the truth. There is wisdom in her eyes rather than her age, and I feel that I should trust her.

"Valthyria?"

"A faraway land beyond your eastern seas," I answered and I could hear them whispering amongst themselves.

She invited me to stay and I helped clean up the mess that these Templars left. I healed many of their people from the grievous of injuries to the smallest scrapes. The Keeper, the First, and the Second were amazed of my talents. It made me wonder how far behind this age is on learning magic.

A Keeper means he or she is the leader of her people––the clan. So she is Keeper Deshanna of Clan Lavellan. Her people are generally called the _Dalish_. They wander and travel as nomads, restoring the lost history of their own ancestors. Her ancestors once ruled the lands of Thedas, calling it Arlathan, but then their Gods became silent and thus their kingdom fell. The years have not been so well for the elves; they are treated as second–class citizens.

I shall be putting all this information and history into the codex.

The Keeper invited me to stay for lunch, and so I gratefully accepted it. I wanted to learn more of the history here of course and this land of Thedas.

Currently, we are in the Free Marches: a land of different nations, each residing in a city–state. Each city–state have their own sovereign government, either a Teyrn, a Viscount, or a Duke. Such titles are similar to that of a Ruler, except for Viscount. The Viscount has to be elected by the people, just like the **Archons** of Valthyria.

After asking many questions from them, they've begun to ask me questions of their own.

"What is this land called Valthyria?" Ellana, the First to the Keeper, asked me.

"It is a land and also a kingdom of monarchy."

Mahanon, the Second to the Keeper, also asked, "You're an elf. How are elves treated there and what other races reside there?"

"Well… Elves are treated equally there, alongside with humans, dwarves, fex, kossith, miqo'te, and fae––"

Ellana interrupted me. "Wait, wait, wait, Fex? Kossith? Fae?"

I had to explain to them now of the different races that reside in the kingdom of Valthyria. They have never met the Fex, Kossith, miqo'te, or Fae before.

I told them the **Fex** were furry and short creatures. Most of them live in a tribal land of which Valthyria reserved for them after they arrived on our shores a long time ago. They were pushed out by the Qunari from their land, Par Vollen. The Dalish tell me now that the Qunari owns Par Vollen.

I told them about the **Kossith** : a race that thinks of themselves celestial. They had ears like us Elves but their skin color would vary from blue to purple or white to gray. They are a very prideful race, and very pragmatic.

Then there was the **miqo'te** : a feline race that look like human but they have ears and tails of a cat. They are also very agile and abnormally strong. Their senses are also heightened than that of ordinary humans, elves, and dwarfs. (Notes)

Lastly, the **Fae**. Tiny people that look like elves but they have wings like butterflies on their backs. In the Kingdom, they are mostly deliverers or messengers since nothing could outrun the speed that they fly at––like hummingbirds. The fae have their own separate Arboreas, or 'clans' throughout the forests of Valthyria; they are people that live in trees. There is one grandiose willow tree where the King of fae resides.

They are very amazed of what I had told them. There were other species and they didn't know about it. Apparently, they've only known of dwarves, humans, and qunari. That is it.

"We saw how you summoned your shield and your spear, and then they just vanished. How? Is it magic?" Mahanon asked me.

I then demonstrated it for him, holding out my palm facing the ground and a circular sigil formed. The spear started coming out and I grabbed it, pulling it out.

They watched in awe when I pulled it out of thin air and the sigil disappeared.

"How?" the Keeper asked. "This is magic that I've never seen before."

"It is a fade spell called _pocket_ , and it is as it sounds. It's a pocket in the beyond, or the fade, that I created for my own personal use. And since it's my pocket, I can put in anything into it and pull out anything out of it."

"And what about the shield?" Mahanon asked and soon all the other elves started to gather, looking very curious.

I reached out my palm and the shield started forming. When I brought it close to my chest, the shield slid over to my forearm as it fully materialized as a transparent, glowing blue of barrier energy.

"It's composed of barrier energy. It can handle a lot of damage so long as I can stand my ground."

The Keeper was stunned. "We've… never seen magic like this. Your people must be ruled by mages such as yourselves."

I shook my head at that. "Not really. It doesn't matter if you are a mage or not."

"Will you teach us?" Ellana asked. She was ecstatic to learn magic so foreign.

"I am willing to teach you of the pocket and many other things as long as you are willing to teach me of everything you know of Thedas. It is why I am here in the first place," I told them.

Mahanon raised his brow at me. "Is that why you're here? Just to study?"

"I have to make a report of this Thedas, everything about it before sending it to the **Sky College** of Valthyria… Then they make a report to the King about it, and the King will decide whether or not he would wish to see this land himself."

Then they became worried, and I immediately knew what they worried about. "And _NOT_ to invade. We are not that kind of kingdom like the Qunari. We just want to meet new neighbors."

They relaxed.

I spent the rest of the day learning and filling up the codex. They were then curious of the _fountain pen_ I was holding, and I tried to explain its mechanism. After that, I kept writing, noting all the different things.

The Dalish reminded me a bit of the Fex, except that they travel. They hunt their own food, they make their own clothes, they teach their own children through stories, and they are a close knit big family.

They also take care of the halla. The white deer that I met last night was there now. Perhaps it led me to the clan Lavellan so that I could help them. Smart creature.

The day ended just like that and with the night creeping in, we ate dinner. We chatted again for a couple of hours before the people started heading off to sleep in the aravels––the wagons with the red sails, also called land–ships.

I shared the aravel with Mahanon and other elven males. It was a little cramped, but I didn't complain. Can't complain.

I lit veil fire upon a candle they have given me and started writing on this journal.

"How long will you stay with us?" Mahanon asked.

"As long as I can, or at least until I must move on to learn more of other places."

"And how long until you must return to your kingdom?"

"A year. That is the agreement."

"…Did you have any family or anyone important you left behind?" He asked me. "You are a long way from home, and you won't even see them, not for a year."

Pausing, I had to reconsider my words. "I know the consequences, the burden, and the lonely times I would experience, but it didn't stop me from travelling… Anyways, I wanted to go on an adventure. My family gave me their blessings."

That was a big lie but no need to share it.

"I see… well, peaceful dreams to you, Elrond."

"And to you, Mahanon."

I will write again tomorrow.

.

.

.

 **NOTES:**

I have borrowed the **Miqo'te** from the Final Fantasy series. Please know I do not own them, but I like their race so I am placing them in this story. There is a race that I didn't list down and that would be the _lizard people_. I have no idea what to call them, and I don't think I should call them Argons from Skyrim since they are too big. And yes. I copied the name **Elrond** from LOTR, sue me for making references. Lol. Also, please tell me if you want me to add any sort of race, and please describe it.

 _Anyways, comments and criticisms are welcomed!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Scholar's Journal**

He was only sent here to study, but now he has a mark that could close rifts, and everyone is expecting him to be their savior.

.

.

.

 ** _Duration: 4th Month, Week 4, Day 6_**

 ** _Dragon Age 9:42, Drakonis 26_**

.

.

Where do I even begin?

Pages ago, I had offered my services to the Clan Lavellan that I would go and spy in this conclave that way they need not to sacrifice any of their kin.

I arrived at the Conclave two weeks after the journey and I recalled walking inside the Conclave, posing as a servant…

And then I was somewhere what I had thought to be the fade, but it was nothing like I remembered. I knew it was the fade because I saw the **Dark Castle** not too far away in the background. However, I saw some lights in the distance on top of a very steep hill: a green light and smaller glowing golden light like firefly.

Heading there, I was then chased by abnormally–looking giant spiders, and I mean really abnormal. There were more than twenty of them, I think, and my mana was too drained to fight back, so I ran.

Running up the steep hill, I had to climb it when it got steeper and then I was getting close to the golden woman. She reached out to me…

I took her hand and my left hand glowed…

The next thing I know was when I woke up in a dungeon underneath a town called Haven. There, I was held as a prisoner charged with causing an explosion in the conclave, killing hundreds of people, murdering the Divine, thus dooming the world.

I failed to see how killing a divine–––I didn't do it by the way–––would doom the whole world.

But that's not what they meant.

My warden––Seeker Pentaghast was her name––dragged me above and through the Chantry doors, only to witness the hole in the sky that showed a gap into the different reality of the fade.

To say I was shocked is an understatement.

This isn't like anything that Valthyria had ever witnessed. This other side of the world needs serious help, considering their historu.

Even though she insisted that I had something to do with the explosion and the Breach up in the sky, I still offered her my help and assistance. I realized then that I needed her since the people of Haven were ready to lynch me.

We started making our way to our first location, so they can test out to see if the mark on my hand can close the rifts in the valley, including the breach up in the sky. On the way there, the bridge collapsed.

I find that winter here must be death if the ice did not break from the falling crumbles of the stone bridge. Then, I meet my first demon here in the land of Thedas.

"Stay behind me!" The seeker ordered as she charged into battle heroically to take down the lesser shade.

Then another shade started emerging from the black bubbling puss caused by the comet that fell and crash unto the ground. The Seeker was busy, and I wasn't about to stand there and take it. While it isn't wise to show the people of Thedas of what I can do, that's not up to debate right now.

Holding out my hand, a sigil appeared, opening a pocket for me, and I reached in to grab my spear before I summoned the energy shield that attached itself to my left arm.

The demon came at me, bringing a claw down and I bashed its attack with my shield, rebounding the force, causing it to fall back. With that opening, I rushed in and stabbed upward unto its neck and slicing it through with the wide blade of the spear. It disintegrated into bubbling black smoke, fading away.

Two more demons were in the vicinity and the Seeker and I worked to get rid of them.

"It's over. For now." I said, once the demons were gone, but then I felt the tip of a blade pointed to my neck.

"Drop your weapon! Now!" She shouted, demanding. Her posture was enough to show how much she didn't trust me, and how much she really blamed me to be the cause of all this mess.

I would think so too since I was the only one who survived, but I really didn't.

Opening my mouth to argue, I paused, thinking.

"…Alright. Let's do it your way, Seeker," I told her as the shield on my left arm dissipated and he was about to put away his spear.

"Wait! …How did you do that?" She asked, very suspicious of me. "What kind of mage are you?"

"I am an Arcane Warrior, and as supposed to _how_ , we will discuss that later," I told her in a way to subtle dismiss the topic. I added, "We have a Breach to close."

Luckily, she took my word for it and we didn't argue anymore after that. She was still skeptical over my weapon and shield, especially the shield since it's made out of magic. I had been informed of how much Thedas is afraid of magic, because of Tevinter. It's enough said that this world had been dealt often of abusive magic by quite the wrong people.

We continued to travel over hill and yonder, coming across more demons on the way and killing them on the spot. Then we made it up on a higher valley where I've encountered the first rift.

It was, as they say, a tear in the fabric of reality. Wisps and energy of the fade spiraled out from the tear, releasing demons into the physical realm. This whole part reminded me of the Grimly Ghost Tales that I was raised with, only it's more chilling when it's happening right in front of you.

"We need to help them!" Cassandra said as she charged in again.

I dutifully admire the bravery and resolution she possesses, but I had to focus on the battle.

Spotting a demon about to attack an elf, I flung my shield and it went flying, spinning and cutting right through the head of the demon. The shield disappeared and appeared back on my left forearm. Needless to say, he was surprised. I found Thedas quite behind on their methods of using magic and physical attacks simultaneously.

Balance was everything in my homeland.

When every demon was gone, the bald elf grabbed my hand with the mark, and said,

"Quickly! Before more come through!"

Then what happened next was a very surreal experience. The mark on my left hand instantly made a connection to the rift, and it felt like I was pulling at it like threads. I was pulling on strings stitching up the tear in this fragile reality. Then, like adjusting a wrinkled curtain, I tugged and the rift before me exploded with a loud boom like a door slammed shut as it ceased to exist.

Solas is his name. He seemed like a scholar himself–––a professorial of the fade. He had been the one that had kept me alive when I was unconscious and being slowly drained by the mark on my hand.

I gladly became acquainted with the Master Varric Tethras, author of the Champion of Kirkwall, and other famous series. Mahanon and Elissa can't seem to get enough of it, reading that stuff. In fact, the whole Lavellan clan is quite the fan of his work.

He has a crossbow named Bianca, I noted.

The three of us continued to venture, heading to the forward camp now that they know that my mark can close the rifts. They now want to test it on the Breach.

Another battle ended, and questions began to rise.

"I've not seen techniques like yours other than ancient dreams in the fade," Solas pointed out. "Where did you learn? Even such methods are not known to Arcane Warriors, or Knight Enchanters of the Circle."

Knight Enchanters. They are like Arcane Warriors, but they limit using spirit swords only. They are taught in the Circle of Magi, which is a place where all mages are kept in. I've only heard malicious things about the organization and more is described in the other book I have of Thedas.

This is my journal after all.

"My uncle taught me." It wasn't a lie but it was very vague.

He took it for now though. "I see. That shield… it's made of barrier energy and yet you reshaped into a solid kite shield. I've noticed it doesn't break."

"So long as there isn't a dispel or a really heavy blow, I can maintain the shield as long as I can," I told him and he was very keen.

Then the dwarf, Varric, spoke, entering the conversation, "So how did you pull that spear out of nowhere?"

I had to grin at that question. "Magic."

Varric paused and he barked out a laugh. "Oh Ha-ha! The prisoner is a joker!"

A disgruntled noise came out from the Seeker, obviously disapproving the happy mood he and I were in.

I decided to follow up an explanation. "To answer you honestly? I have this spell called a _fade pocket_. It means as it sounds. It's an invisible pocket where I can put an infinite amount of items."

They looked at me strangely, and again, this is a place where they are afraid of magic. Valthyria is a place of improving magic, technology, and society.

"And you can put any items in there?"

"Yes… so long as I remember there is one. I have to have a good perfect image of it. Or else, it'll be lost." I grinned a bit. "I had it happened once or twice."

"What circle are you from?" Cassandra asked with an interrogating tone. My fault for sharing so much information, but since––at the time––I had low expectations of surviving, I had to answer.

"No Circle. And not from any Dalish clan either."

She sneered, "Impossible! Your skills! Your magic!"

"Are exceptional yes? My uncle taught me. He was a demon hunter," I told her which made her more confused, as if she had never heard of one. Then again, perhaps they haven't.

"Demon…hunter?" She inquired.

"We hunted down abominations, demons, and any sort of that kind."

"You mentioned _was_?" Solas asked.

And I winced at that. "…He died an honorable death."

The apostate elf nodded at that, accepting my answer. Thankfully, the Seeker didn't pry anymore, and Varric decided to move on to the next topic.

"So if he was a demon hunter, does that make you one, kid?"

"Yes, and being on my thirty's, I'm not naturally considered to be called kid."

He barked out a laugh. "Well, it is so when I'm ten years ahead of you."

"Ahhh, so you're admitting you're old then?" I put in a jibe in there and he grinned at me.

"Kid. We're going to get along just fine."

Arriving at the forward camp, arguments ensued between the Seeker, Sister Leliana, and someone named Chancellor Roderick. Stubborn and spiteful are the perfect description of him. He is too blind to see what is important and would rather point fingers––particularly on me.

After much debate, the two then deferred to me since I had the mark even though I am considered a prisoner. They wanted to know if we should charge or take the mountain pass.

It was then that I realized they had no leader here at all, granted the Divine had died on the conclave, but why is there no second in command? The two women in charged are at a standstill over a simple decision.

"We charge." I gave them the answer and the Seeker nodded her head approvingly.

We went up the trail and already we were in the midst of battle. Demons were out lingering about and a demon of fear emerged. Without a second of hesitation, I charged right in, passing the seeker. The Fear Demon brought its claw down and I slid right down between its legs, his attack missing. Quickly, I thrust the spear into its back, killing it instantly.

The battle on the field continued and I closed about two rifts. I was becoming 'adept' at it as Solas had put it. Afterwards, I met Commander Cullen, but commander of what?

I've noticed there were a lot of soldiers. Were there such thing as soldiers of the Chantry? They looked more than just regular recruits, seeing the matching uniforms. They all had to be part of some organization. Right?

We entered the Temple of Sacred Ashes––or the ruins of it. There was death everywhere, and frozen corpses, still lit aflame like candles. More and more, I am convinced that Thedas here has every right to fear magic, especially the Breach.

Someone had done this, but why?

For what purpose?

Walking on forward, we got closer to the rift. If I close that one, then the big one would close as well. We got closer to it, only to stumble upon red shards that reminded me of _**Crysalis**_ , or lyrium they call it here. Varric was the most displeased out of all of us, and I can tell. That _Red Lyrium_ is haunting, and it is the epitome of corruption.

At least, that's how I could only described after having my fair share of fighting demons and creatures of the deep.

Just as we got closer to the first rift, we started hearing voices.

" _Somebody please! Help me!"_

"That's the Divine's Voice!" Cassandra exclaimed.

What followed next surprised me.

" _What's going on here?!"_ It was my own voice.

"That was you!" She said and as we got closer to the firs rift, a memory of the fade started to bleed right in, playing out right in front of us.

The Divine was held high by something and a shadow was before here. Then, a memory of me came running in shouting,

" _What's going on here?!"_

" _Run while you can! Warn them!"_

" _Slay the elf!"_ The dark one said and the memory ended there.

The Seeker was immediately on me again, demanding answers after seeing the truth right before her eyes.

"You… you were there! Who was it? What did we see?" She asked, and I was just as confused as she was.

"I don't remember, Seeker!"

Luckily Solas interrupted. It is nothing but a memory now, and they still need to close the rift. Questions will be answered later, and if not, they will be found.

Sister Leliana arrived with her scouts, and everyone had gotten into position. All forewarned that a demon will enter if they are to touch the rift, but it will ultimately close the breach.

Somewhat.

Reaching out, it was harder to pull this time, but when I did, a blast hit everyone back like a gust of a tornado wind. Then lightning came out of the bleeding rift, summoning a massive demon of Pride.

Shit.

" **Pathetic whelps! Kneel before me or** _ **DIE!**_ " It bellowed, shaking every soldier's spirit.

But the swift charger sweep, the Seeker let out a battle cry as she charged first. My heart skipped a bit when the beast was about to bring its giant fist down upon her, but she rolled out of the way next to his foot and sliced at it, making the demon cry out. Her bravery moved men and women on the field as they started attacking.

Still, we were at a disadvantage.

The battle dragged out, and there had to be some way to hurt this big guy. He had a barrier on that was hard to break. Then, I remembered something––back when I was closing the rifts, I noticed that the demons around would be affected by it.

Glancing at the first rift, I knew I had to take the risk.

I ran up to it, abandoning the fight for a moment as I got close to it. Holding my hand out, I reached out grabbing the rift and with a harsh tug, it came undone, blasting out a surge of energy that hurt only the beast.

The Pride Demon fell to its knees after it cried out in pain. This was their chance and they surrounded it, stabbing and slicing at it.

Over and over again, we repeated it and after the third time, the demon finally keeled over and the Seeker gave the finishing blow, slicing its head off.

"Now! The Rift!" Solas shouted to me as I see the rift was bleeding out. This was it.

I reached out again and this time the pull was greater than before. I tugged harder and harder. And finally it gave out, sending a shockwave that sent most of us flying off our feet.

Then ultimately, the darkness took me to slumber.

 ** _Three days…_**

Three days later I had awoken from a high fever and a deep slumber, only to find myself in a cabin lying in a warm bed. Perhaps they believed me no longer as a prisoner.

But there was more when that servant came in and started bowing–––afraid of me in a way like a peasant meeting a king, and it was extremely unnerving. She had to leave to go inform Seeker Cassandra that I was awake, and so she left me to change and to prepare.

Once I was ready, I wasn't prepared for the treatment that I would receive.

The people of Haven, who had once thought of lynching the fuck out of me, was now looking at me like an idol with fear and admiration, and I could hear them whispering and calling me the _Herald of Andraste._ Entering the chantry, the sisters stayed away from me but they looked at me with reverence just like the soldiers that were saluting to me. Approaching the doors, I could hear the yelling and the arguing behind them; it was all about me that they were arguing about.

Walking in, Chancellor Roderick still thought I was responsible for the destruction of the Conclave. I apologized for not completely closing the breach (it's only stabilized, by the way), and he implied that I should have been better off dead.

I wasn't sure at that time yet of how right he was.

The arguments continued with the Sister Nightingale joining in until the Seeker placed a giant book on the table which piqued my interests.

She raised her voice at the Chancellor, saying, "We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore peace and order with or without your approval!"

Did I mention how much my respect for this woman is rising higher and higher? She was as heavily endowed as a doyenne would be.

Seeker Cassandra and Sister Leliana began to explain to me what the Inquisition was. The Knights of an old order that set out to restore peace in a world gone mad like this one. And now, it's needed again.

"With your help." Cassandra said to me.

Now, a lot of things were going through my mind of what I thought of all this. I could walk away but that isn't really who I am. And walking away from this? Only a very ignorant and selfish man can do so.

I offered a smile. "Well. I have the mark, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Cassandra gave me a look of approval before holding her hand out. I shook it, and that was when she gave me a smile.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTES:**

It will take me a while to update again for I am getting as many chapters done first so that I can have a schedule up, like every week, I can post chapters. What do you guys think?

And yes, Valthyria is Asian-inspired.


End file.
